


as long as you love me

by jiangshanghan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, dransy
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-03
Updated: 2008-08-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 09:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18333551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiangshanghan/pseuds/jiangshanghan
Summary: 初中毕业的作品。那时候hp还没完结。设定是5/6。已坑。´_>`





	1. darkness

**Author's Note:**

> 初中毕业的作品。那时候hp还没完结。设定是5/6。已坑。´_>`

　黑暗，无尽的黑暗。 

　　是噩梦的开头，也可称之为美梦的结尾。 

　　我就在这无尽的黑暗中。 

　　跌跌撞撞的向前走。 　　

　　总也没有尽头。 　　

　　更不用说，在这黑暗的尽头，会不会还有一个人，在那里。 

　　一直在等我走过去。 　　

　　我是纯血统巫师中高贵的帕金森家族的小姐，潘西·帕金森。


	2. Chapter 2

同许多女孩一样,我也常常幻想,有一天,一个王子来到,将我这个被魔法囚禁的公主,带出这个了无生气的庄园.

　　我也曾一直以为,这也只是我诸多白日梦中的一个罢了.

　　有一天，我的父亲，帕金森庄园的男主人，莫里•帕金森对我说：“潘西，穿上你那条裙子吧，我们要去马尔福庄园了。” 

　　马尔福庄园，这个熟悉又陌生的名词，让我感到不屑。 

　　凭什么是我们去，而不是他们来呢？

　　我们家，不是也被人称作“高贵”么？

　　

　　尽管还不知道去马尔福庄园是要干什么，但这条裙子是我最喜欢的一件衣服，而且平时父亲都不允许我穿。 

　　他总是说，帕金森家传统的颜色是暗紫色，而不是白色，你不能因为个人的喜好而抛弃家族的传统。 

　　想到这里，我不禁越发的讨厌“纯血统”所带来的一切了。 

　　

　　不屑归不屑，“马尔福庄园”还是一定要去的。 

　　但是，当我被父亲从马车里抱下来之后，我就改变了一直以来对“马尔福”的不屑。 

　　不仅是因为这个庄园的美丽，还有那个一听到钟声响起就撒腿狂奔进去的男孩。 

　　父亲告诉我，他叫做德拉科•马尔福。 

　　德拉科•马尔福。我低声念着这个名字。“是‘天龙座’？” 

　　“这是马尔福家的习惯，用星座的名字给子孙取名。”一个高瘦、苍白的叔叔说道，“莫里，你的女儿很可爱嘛。” 

　　哦，这个叔叔，我听父亲说过，叫做“卢修斯•马尔福”。 

　　这是个星座的名字么？

　　父亲马上笑容可掬的答道：“呵呵，哪里哪里，我看你们家德拉科，小帅哥一个呀。” 

　　“啊，不敢当不敢当......” 

　　（我觉得这上面有点不符合西方的说话方式，只是比较符合中文，大家可能会感觉有点别扭。）

　　果然，感觉很无聊了。 

　　原来这是德拉科•马尔福的生日party，难怪得我们到他们家来。 

　　大人们都在进行社交性的谈话，把这里完全的变成了一个社交舞会现场，放眼全场，似乎只有我一个小孩的样子......

　　忽然我被谁扯了一下。 

　　“你要和我一起玩吗？” 

　　我被吓了一跳。 

　　定睛一看，原来是这个party的主角——德拉科•马尔福。 

　　“你好，我叫德拉科•马尔福，你可以叫我德拉科。”他急急地说，“要一起玩吗？” 

　　“......”我真不知道该怎么回答才好。 

　　就在这时，他的父母和我的父母都走了过来。 

　　“德拉科啊，你怎么还在这里贪玩，马上就要去开香槟、切蛋糕了。”他的妈妈，那个现在叫做“纳西沙•马尔福”，原本姓“布莱克”的漂亮阿姨说。 

　　“哦。”德拉科漫不经心的应了一句。 

　　——我想他既然已经允许，那就这么叫他好了。 

　　“你也要一起来吗？”他突然又问被晾在一边的我。 

　　“...好吧......”很犹豫。 

　　没想到他却没有半点犹豫，竟然一把拽起我的手就拉我向蛋糕和香槟跑了过去...“嗯，我是潘西，潘西•帕金森，你可以叫我潘西。”我上气不接下气地说。 

　　“你的名字很好听呢。哪像我，取个什么龙座的名字，多难听。”他终于停了下来。 

　　“...‘天龙座’啊...”可是，我觉得这个名字，其实很好听。 

　　“...那，我们先做哪件事呢？” 

　　“？！”我又被他吓了一跳。“你说什么？！” 

　　“啊？”他还没反应过来？“哈哈，不要误会。我是问你，我们要先切蛋糕还是先开香槟？” 

　　“香槟？好像是要从上面往下倒的，我们够不着吧？” 

　　“没关系。”他胸有成竹地说，“我有办法可以够得着。” 

　　“？”我感到惊讶。“什么办法？” 

　　话音刚落，他突然往我的裙子底下钻来！ 

　　我尖叫一声，人已经被他架在了肩上（骑在了他脖子上），竟然刚好能够到那座“酒杯山”的“山巅”。 

　　全场静了五秒。 

　　卢修斯叔叔趁此机会走上前来，打开了一个香槟酒瓶递给了我，示意我朝那些杯子里倒。 

　　我红着脸倒完了这瓶酒，所有的杯子都刚好倒满。 

　　卢修斯叔叔接过空瓶，递给了站在一旁的家养小精灵，又对现正处于我□□的德拉科说道：“好啦，还不快放她下来。” 

　　德拉科却道：“我不知道怎么放她下来。” 

　　全场人都笑了。 

　　父亲铁青着脸走了过来，把我从“马”身上抱了下来：“卢修斯，管好你的儿子！” 

　　母亲见状忙打圆场：“哎呀，莫里，小孩子玩玩，不用当真嘛。” 

　　他们那边喧嚣不停，我和德拉科这边却出奇的安静。 

　　“...对不起......” 

　　“没关系，我不会介意的。”这当然就像大人们说的，只是“小孩子玩玩”而已嘛。 

　　“...我...还是不去好了。”我越发的犹豫。 

　　“你放心，这回不会再把你放到肩上了。” 

　　“别是要把我背到背上吧？” 

　　“不会啦，我们这高度也可以够得着蛋糕的。” 

　　“哦？那就好。” 

　　

　　我的回忆时间，到此先告一段落。 

　　你呢，德拉科？

　　星辰的名字，永远在闪耀。 

　　而且啊，有我一直在看着你呢，不管是在什么地方。 

　　So,do you still remember 

　　你还记得吗？


	3. Chapter 3

　我是德拉科·马尔福。 

　　纯血统巫师家族中马尔福家的下一任继承人。 

　　家族传统的颜色是黑色，不错，就是那种，深不见底的、地狱式的黑色。 

　　我的衣柜里，有很多衣服，可以在很多不同的场合穿的很多衣服，足可以办换装show。 

　　但是，全都是黑色的。 

　　全都是黑色的。 

　　

　　并不是没有向父亲提出过抗议。 

　　但每次他的表情就能告诉我那个千年不变的答案：“抗议无效。” 

　　真是麻烦。 

　　确是个很难搞定的角色，这个纸醉金迷的中年贵族。 

　　

　　我认为我的言语开始有效是在那之后。 

　　什么之后？

　　是，是我说，不能老穿着黑色站在会穿白色的潘西身边。 

　　于是父亲就同意了。 

　　于是后来，我的衣柜里，开始出现许多种不同的色彩，我的生命中也是。 

　　

　　我当时确是幼稚。 

　　我承认。 

　　是啊，那个时候，我们都是好孩子，异想天开的孩子。 

　　甚至于，相信爱，可以永远啊。 

　　但既然是一个孩子，一个异想天开的孩子，那又如何能理解“爱”这个复杂的词呢？

　　头又开始痛起来了。 

　　

　　传承着马尔福家血统里的高傲与霸道，我无法不在所有人面前摆出一副居高临下志得意满的冷漠表情。 

　　就算是，面对我“第一次爱的人”，潘西·帕金森，我也只能，清冷应对。 

　　

　　不要，不要这样。 

　　我不想，真的不想，不想，再这样。 

　　再这样伤害你。 

　　虽然我必须要在所有人面前，一再，一再的，保持“矜持”；一再，一再地，伤害到你。 

　　你不会原谅我么？

　　没关系，你想怎样都好。 

　　我可以，被你打，被你骂。 

　　真的，就算是这样也好，你想怎么样，都好。 

　　只要你开心就好。 

　　这就好了。 

　　

　　为什么？因为你是我“很重要的人”啊。 

　　In fact,you just as......

　　事实上，你就像......

　　As what 

　　像什么？像什么呢？

　　事实上，你很快就要成为了，那样的人。 

　　没错。 

　　You just as lovely as my wife.

　　你就像我的妻子一样可爱。 

　　呵呵，其实，你不就是我的妻子吗？虽然还没有正式结婚。 

　　没关系，不管是怎么样也都好。 

　　不过，今后，你就该，只属于我一个人。 

　　而别人，我想，一旦对你有非分之想，我就会毫不留情地把他给扔出去呢。 

　　就算是那个“连名字也不能提”的“神秘人”、我至今仍素未谋面的黑暗勋爵、杂种巫师、伏地魔。 

　　或许真是因为马尔福家血统里霸道的一部分在作祟吧，我不愿与别人分享你。 

　　谁也不行。 

　　As whatAs my wife.

　　我们曾用来说的那些事，the tings we used to say,都在发生改变呢。 

　　你也剪短了头发。 

　　其实那天，说“喜欢深色短发的女孩”，这句话，只是随口说的。 

　　以为你断不会那么轻易的忍痛割爱，但是你，竟然，当了真。 

　　我从那个时候，才知道，其实，我们一直，彼此相爱。 

　　我从那个时候，就在心里发誓，一定要，保护你。 

　　但现在却，一直在不停的，伤害你。 

　　这些，你应该，不知道吧？

　　不管怎么样，就算是那天，在家里喝醉，倒在你身上，吐得一塌糊涂，我也没有说。 

　　——其实，那天，喝醉，是因为你。 

　　你，在对我笑之前，先对布雷斯笑了。 

　　就这一笑，倾了布雷斯的城。 

　　就这一笑，打碎了我的心。 

　　Just were the things we used to say 

　　只是用来说的话，大可不必如此，如此的，撕心裂肺吧？

　　你其实，在心里，还是，不相信我的吧？

　　算了。 

　　不管怎么样都好。 

　　只要你开心就好。


	4. Chapter 4

我是多么希望，德拉科，你能在某一天，亲口对我说一句“我喜欢你”或“我爱你”啊。   
　　但是，每次，你都只会，冷冷的，推开我。   
　　昨天，你竟然对我吼道：“滚开，你这花痴！”   
　　当然，昨天，我并不是不知道，你心情不好。   
　　只是想要试探一下你.  
　　但是，你的反应让我措手不及。   
　　我哭着扔下一句对不起，就跑离走廊，留下一脸不知所措的你在那里追悔莫及。   
　　也许真的是我错了，你并不喜欢老黏着你的女孩吧？  
　　尽管我现在还是留着“深色短发的女孩”，但你却不再像我们小时候一样，会把所有的心事都交给我一起分担。   
　　毕竟现在，我们都已经长大。   
　　  
　　有个麻瓜写过一首诗，叫做《世界上最远的距离》。   
　　第一段是这样的：“世界上最远的距离/不是生与死/而是——我就站在你面前，你却不知道/我爱你。”   
　　你一定是知道我爱你的吧？  
　　那么，当“世界上最远的距离/不是——我就站在你面前，你却不知道/我爱你”的时候，你会不会觉得我们之间的距离就如这第二句中所写的“明明知道彼此相爱/却不能/在一起”呢？  
　　我想你一定会像十岁时一样，笑我是“长不大的孩子”吧？  
　　但你不也是“不想长大”吗？  
　　在旁人眼里你看上去很成熟，实际上你还是最最天真的孩子啊。   
　　昨天被你骂作“花痴”，我哭着扔下一句对不起，就跑离走廊，留下一脸不知所措的你在那里追悔莫及。   
　　我捂着脸，在盥洗室里哭了一下午。   
　　你知道吗？  
　　晚饭也没有去吃就回到寝室里蒙头大睡大哭，在一个又一个有你在发生严重的危险的噩梦里带着满头淋漓的大汗痛哭流涕的大声喊：“我爱你，你知不知道？”   
　　这些，你都知道吗？  
　　  
　　我知道，你知道我爱你。   
　　但是我除了能在节日和生日收到你送的礼物和不咸不淡的贺卡问候之外，完全没有感到你对我还有除“朋友”或“熟人”之外的任何一种情感。   
　　或许你到现在还是真的没有吧？  
　　那你为什么还要像现在一样，一直不下结论又一直犹豫不决摇摆不定的不肯放弃我呢？  
　　或许你是不相信“早死早超生”的吧。   
　　  
　　可是我信啊，我一直都在坚定不移的相信。   
　　不管是相信“早死早超生”还是相信你“喜欢深色短发的女孩”，都是源于一个信念。   
　　那就是——我爱你，你爱我。   
　　我们的爱，如果真的存在的话，为什么不能简单明了一些呢？  
　　  
　　我就知道你还是放不下。   
　　放不下。   
　　放不下你作为一个“马尔福”的骄傲。


	5. Chapter 5

　潘西,对不起。   
　　昨天骂你作“花痴”，你哭着扔下了一句对不起，就跑出走廊消失在一个拐角，留下也是不知所措的我在走廊里追悔莫及。   
　　还来不及收拾自己心的碎片，就听见你在某个盥洗室里哭得翻江倒海昏天黑地。   
　　心里“咯噔”一下，终于还是换上马尔福最高傲的表情，从那个盥洗室旁经过，也只来得及瞥见你在里面的一个小小的剪影。   
　　一地碎心。   
　　下午，你缺掉了所有的课。   
　　我却像个懦夫，不敢在克拉布或高尔面前为你抄笔记。   
　　要知道，一直以来都是你在帮我抄啊。   
　　每次看见你手上被羽毛笔磨出来的茧，就觉得自己的心也有了不可磨灭的痛。   
　　我真是个懦夫。   
　　  
　　你也没有去吃晚饭。   
　　我还是像个懦夫，不敢问任何一个人你去了哪里，也不敢帮你带吃的回来。   
　　要知道，一直以来都是你，也只有你会帮我带一点食物回来啊。   
　　每次看见你的长袍上被食物蹭到的油渍，就觉得自己好幸运，真是对不起你。   
　　我真是个懦夫。   
　　  
　　你曾经对我说过，一个麻瓜诗人写过一首诗，叫做《世界上最远的距离》。   
　　他在第三段写道：“世界上最远的距离/不是——明明知道彼此相爱，却不能/在一起/而是——明明无法抵挡这股思念，却还得装做/丝毫没把你放在心里”。   
　　对不起，潘西。   
　　我们现在的距离“不是——明明知道彼此相爱，却不能/在一起/而是——明明无法抵挡这股思念，却还得装做/丝毫没把你放在心里”。   
　　我不会再像十岁时那样，笑你是“长不大的孩子”了。   
　　我们都不想长大。   
　　在旁人眼里我看上去也许很成熟，实际上我还是个最最天真的孩子啊。   
　　  
　　昨夜出去上厕所，经过你的寝室时，我听到你在梦中哭着喊我的名字。   
　　大概是梦到我发生了什么不太好的事吧？  
　　但接下来的一句话，让我突然有了想要冲进去抱着你的冲动——   
　　“我爱你，你知不知道？！”   
　　我悚然一惊，瞌睡立刻没了。   
　　就在下一秒，泪流成河。   
　　只恨那条规定：男生不能进女生寝室。   
　　是有些夸张了。   
　　但是今天早上我还听到米利森惊讶的声音在你的门前响起：“谁倒了这么多水在门前啊？”   
　　那是我那一摊泪啊。   
　　本以为你会因为我骂你“花痴”而不再爱我，谁知道你的梦话让我再次看见了这些年来都快要遗忘了的东西。   
　　那就是——眼泪。   
　　是的，眼泪。   
　　我让你流泪了，那么，你也要以泪还泪么？  
　　没关系，就算是以血还泪也好，以命还泪也好，我都不介意。   
　　  
　　你确实“花痴”，但“谁说花痴不能爱”？  
　　我从来都习惯在花痴的目光中行走。   
　　尤其是少不了你的，我“第一次爱的人”的花痴目光。   
　　所以，就是爱你。   
　　那么，现在，我可以回答你在梦里向我提出的问题了：我知道。   
　　我一直都知道。   
　　  
　　你曾经问我，什么是足够长的？  
　　What is long,enough   
　　而我，我从来没有给过你一个肯定的答复。   
　　那么，现在，让我来告诉你我所认为的答案吧：  
　　我对你的爱。   
　　  
　　When I think of yesterday，what did I feel   
　　当我想起昨天，我感到什么？  
　　当我想起昨天，我觉得在某一天，真应该对你说这样的一句话：  
　　对不起，我爱你。


	6. Chapter 6

　今天，布雷斯再次请我与他交往。   
　　我和以前一样，不假思索地拒绝了。   
　　但我没想到的是，这家伙看明的不成，就来了暗的。   
　　他突然一把抱住我，脸就往我凑过来，看样子是想吻我。   
　　天哪，我怎么能让他吻？！   
　　我使出全身力气想要推开他，无奈力不从心，布雷斯的脸还是越来越近。   
　　我倒，今天命真背。   
　　我一边奋力抵抗，一边大叫，心里一边还想着自己到底是怎么搞的，竟然给他爱上了。   
　　爱上就爱上好了。   
　　问题是，怎么能在这种地方偷袭我？  
　　难道他不知道我和德拉科已经有婚约了么？  
　　不知道就不知道好了。   
　　问题是，怎么能在公众场合这么做？  
　　我在心底哀叹，布雷斯的脸越来越近，越来越近......  
　　“快放开我，你这无赖！”我大声喊道，“你不知道我和德拉科已经有婚约了么？”   
　　可布雷斯就像没听见一样。   
　　这时，一个冷冷淡淡的拖长音调响起：“放开她，布雷斯。”   
　　果然是你，德拉科。   
　　布雷斯在你的逼视之下放开了我。   
　　没有任何预兆的，他冲向了你。   
　　楼上楼下一阵惊呼，他已经在你的鼻子上揍下了一拳。   
　　我也听见了自己的尖叫声。   
　　你不甘示弱，擦掉唇边的血，与布雷斯扭打在了一起。   
　　停下，停下。   
　　不要，不要这样。   
　　再这样下去难保不会被斯内普教授发现。   
　　会被关禁闭的。   
　　我最担心的事果然还是发生了。   
　　一道亮光闪过，你们俩结束了扭打的局面。   
　　果然，是斯内普教授。   
　　“罚关禁闭一周，每天下午五点半，你们俩。”他慢慢地说，然后就走了出去。   
　　我冲向了你。   
　　你接过我递上的纸巾，把脸上的血擦掉。   
　　我正准备离开，你却说：“麻烦你过来一下，潘西。”   
　　  
　　你把克拉布和高尔赶走。   
　　我跟在你后面进了你的房间。   
　　你对门施了一抗扰咒。   
　　你坐了下来，我也坐了下来。   
　　你突然哭了。   
　　我茫然不知所措，在情急之下只好走过来用自己的袍袖为你擦眼泪。   
　　越擦越多，我看着你像一只受伤的小兽。   
　　我终于下了决心，实在不忍看你的眼泪，把你拥入怀中。   
　　你靠在我肩上，说：“怎么办，我该怎么办，他说要是我不那么做就要杀了我爸爸和妈妈，我该怎么办，听从他吗？......”   
　　我还是第一次看你放下一个马尔福的贵族架子，在我怀里哭得像个小孩。   
　　“我大概听明白了。你在做什么事？是‘他’叫你做，还威胁你不准告诉别人，而且一定要成功，不然就杀了你父母？”我轻轻拍着你的后背，感到自己的肩膀完全的湿了。   
　　“你现在比我高多少了？”我勉强地笑道，“还在一边嘲笑我是‘长不大的孩子’一边却靠在我肩上哭得梨花带雨？”   
　　这一招果然奏效，你马上坐了起来，擦掉了眼泪，说：“是‘他’让我想办法把食死徒放进学校，就在今天。还要我杀掉，还要我杀掉......”   
　　你又靠回我肩上，开始哭。   
　　“还要杀掉邓布里多是么？”我大概猜到了。   
　　感到你的动作有点停滞，我就知道自己猜对了。   
　　“德拉科，听我说。”我继续拍着你的后背，“你不可以杀掉邓布里多，绝不可以。至于食死徒，我想，为了让他们不那么快就察觉到你的变化，你可以放他们进来，但绝不可以让他们知道各个休息室的口令，斯莱特林的也不行。否则一定会天下大乱。”   
　　你抬起头，好像不相信我还是那个曾经被你嘲笑被你骂的潘西。   
　　“潘西，你......”你呆了一呆。   
　　我决定也学你的，自恋一把：“怎么了？真的开始喜欢上我了？”   
　　你更呆了。   
　　半晌才冒出一句：“你究竟是谁？”   
　　我倒！   
　　倒归倒，正事还是要办的。于是我在一小时后通知了洛夫古德、格兰杰、隆巴顿和韦斯莱。   
　　他们也都呆了一呆。   
　　格兰杰最先反应过来：“那么，你告诉邓布里多教授了？”   
　　我：“还没有。”   
　　格兰杰：“你为什么不？”   
　　我：“他会知道的，虽然可能会慢点，但是德拉科最近不能去他那，否则很容易就被察觉。你们就容易多了，谁都知道你们是邓布里多最喜欢的学生。”   
　　格兰杰：“你太抬举我们了。谢谢。”   
　　我：“没办法，食死徒一进来我们大家都得遭殃。我们必须这么做。”   
　　  
　　我回到了斯莱特林的地下室。   
　　德拉科：“你去告诉他们了？”   
　　我：“是的。”   
　　德拉科：“他们怎么说？”   
　　我：“说了句谢谢。”   
　　德拉科：“......”   
　　笑了起来。   
　　大战前的放松。   
　　“你过来。”德拉科说。   
　　“嗯？什么？”我很好奇。   
　　“把手伸出来。”   
　　我伸出手。   
　　一枚戒指。   
　　马尔福家的戒指。   
　　  
　　“......”   
　　“不说声谢谢？”   
　　“哦，谢谢。”   
　　“......”   
　　  
　　“你是什么时候决定要送我这个的？”   
　　“刚才吧。”   
　　“啊？刚才才喜欢上我？”   
　　“不会，我其实......”   
　　“其实从很早以前就？”   
　　“从很早以前就喜欢你了。”   
　　“？？？”我倒，大战前才表白啊？  
　　  
　　“今天下午要去关禁闭吗？”   
　　“好像不用。”   
　　“啊？为嘛？”   
　　“他说今天不用了。”   
　　“肯定知道你接受了那个任务。”   
　　“也许吧。”你笑了笑。“今天终于有勇气告诉你一件事。”   
　　“嗯？嘛事？”我奇道。   
　　“想知道？”   
　　我拼命点头。   
　　“用个条件来交换。”你说，一本正经。   
　　“？”   
　　“让我吻一下。”你很认真地说，“想想吧，今天晚上我就要离开你了呢......”   
　　“......”真够自恋的。“那好吧。”   
　　不着痕迹地一吻轻轻印下。   
　　我靠在你肩上，开始哭。   
　　“花痴啊你，别哭啦。再哭我肩膀就都湿了。”你半是好笑半是心疼地说。“送个戒指表个白道个别就哭成这样？我又不是要去阿兹卡班。”   
　　“我是花痴，才会喜欢上你。”   
　　“......”   
　　“以后不要再为我打架了。你会受伤的。”   
　　“......”   
　　  
　　沉默半晌，你终于又开口：“我记得你曾经问过我会不会抱你，现在我想给你答案。”   
　　“？我有这么问过吗？Will you hold on to me”   
　　“不管你记不记得，我都要告诉你答案。”你任性地说。   
　　“哦，那好。”   
　　“我会，我一定会。”你伸出双臂将我揽入怀中。“我一直都会。”   
　　“......”   
　　......  
　　  
　　你终于还是离开了。   
　　就在今天的晚上，你被斯内普带走。   
　　一定要照顾好自己，德拉科。   
　　星辰的名字，永远在闪耀。   
　　而且啊，有我一直在看着你呢，不管是在什么地方。


	7. Chapter 7

“快放开我，你这无赖！”你大声喊道，“你不知道我和德拉科已经有婚约了么？”  
　　我忍无可忍，布雷斯这家伙也太过分了，竟然想要强吻你：“放开她，布雷斯。”  
　　布雷斯在我的逼视之下放开了你。  
　　果然，他冲向了我。  
　　楼上楼下一阵惊呼，他已经在我的鼻子上揍下了一拳。  
　　我也听见了你的尖叫声。  
　　我不甘示弱，擦掉唇边的血，与布雷斯扭打在了一起。  
　　该死，再这样下去难保不会被斯内普教授发现。  
　　会被关禁闭的。  
　　我最担心的事果然还是发生了。  
　　一道亮光闪过，我们结束了扭打的局面。  
　　果然，是斯内普教授。  
　　“罚关禁闭一周，每天下午五点半，你们俩。”他慢慢地说，然后就走了出去。  
　　我看见你冲向了我。  
　　我接过你递上的纸巾，把脸上的血擦掉。  
　　我说：“麻烦你过来一下，潘西。”  
　　  
　　把克拉布和高尔赶走，你跟在我后面进了你的房间。  
　　我对门施了一抗扰咒。  
　　我坐了下来，你也坐了下来。  
　　我忍不住哭了。  
　　你不知所措，竟然走过来用自己的袍袖为我擦眼泪。  
　　越擦越多，我的眼泪。  
　　也许是实在不忍看我的眼泪，你把我拥入怀中。  
　　我靠在你肩上，说：“怎么办，我该怎么办，他说要是我不那么做就要杀了我爸爸和妈妈，我该怎么办，听从他吗？......”  
　　我还是第一次放下一个马尔福的贵族架子，在你怀里哭得像个小孩。  
　　“我大概听明白了。你在做什么事？是‘他’叫你做，还威胁你不准告诉别人，而且一定要成功，不然就杀了你父母？”你轻轻拍着我的后背。  
　　“你现在比我高多少了？”你笑，“还在一边嘲笑我是‘长不大的孩子’一边却靠在我肩上哭得梨花带雨？”  
　　我马上坐了起来，擦掉了眼泪，说：“是‘他’让我想办法把食死徒放进学校，就在今天。还要我杀掉，还要我杀掉......”  
　　又靠回你肩上，开始哭。  
　　“还要杀掉邓布里多是么？”  
　　猜对了。  
　　“德拉科，听我说。”你继续拍着我的后背，“你不可以杀掉邓布里多，绝不可以。至于食死徒，我想，为了让他们不那么快就察觉到你的变化，你可以放他们进来，但绝不可以让他们知道各个休息室的口令，斯莱特林的也不行。否则一定会天下大乱。”  
　　我抬起头，不相信还是那个曾经被我嘲笑被我骂的潘西。  
　　“潘西，你......”呆了一呆。  
　　你也自恋了一把：“怎么了？真的开始喜欢上我了？”  
　　我更呆了。  
　　半晌才冒出一句：“你究竟是谁？”  
　　  
　　你回到了斯莱特林的地下室。  
　　我：“你去告诉他们了？”  
　　你：“是的。”  
　　我：“他们怎么说？”  
　　你：“说了句谢谢。”  
　　我：“......”  
　　说着就笑了起来。  
　　大战前的放松。  
　　“你过来。”我说。  
　　“嗯？什么？”你很好奇。  
　　“把手伸出来。”  
　　我伸出手。  
　　一枚戒指。  
　　马尔福家的戒指。  
　　送给你。  
　　记住，一定要嫁给我。  
　　  
　　“......”  
　　“不说声谢谢？”  
　　“哦，谢谢。”  
　　“......”  
　　  
　　“你是什么时候决定要送我这个的？”  
　　“刚才吧。”  
　　“啊？刚才才喜欢上我？”  
　　“不会，我其实......”  
　　“其实从很早以前就？”  
　　“从很早以前就喜欢你了。”  
　　“？？？”  
　　大战前才表白，我确实太胆小。  
　　  
　　“今天下午要去关禁闭吗？”  
　　“好像不用。”  
　　“啊？为嘛？”  
　　“他说今天不用了。”  
　　“肯定知道你接受了那个任务。”  
　　“也许吧。”我笑了笑。“今天终于有勇气告诉你一件事。”  
　　“嗯？嘛事？”你奇道。  
　　“想知道？”  
　　你拼命点头。  
　　“用个条件来交换。”我说，装作很正经。  
　　“？”  
　　“让我吻一下。”我说，这次是真心话。“想想吧，今天晚上我就要离开你了呢......”  
　　“......”  
　　我是不是太自恋了？  
　　“那好吧。”  
　　  
　　不着痕迹地一吻。  
　　轻轻印下。  
　　这回换你靠在我肩上，开始哭。  
　　“花痴啊你，别哭啦。再哭我肩膀就都湿了。”我心疼地说，同时又感觉很好笑。“送个戒指表个白道个别就哭成这样？我又不是要去阿兹卡班。”  
　　“我是花痴，才会喜欢上你。”  
　　其实你，一点也不花痴的。  
　　对不起，我爱你。  
　　“......”  
　　“以后不要再为我打架了。你会受伤的。”  
　　“......”你刚才是在，关心我吗？  
　　好高兴！！！  
　　  
　　沉默半晌，我又开口：“我记得你曾经问过我会不会抱你，现在我想给你答案。”  
　　“？我有这么问过吗？Will you hold on to me”  
　　“不管你记不记得，我都要告诉你答案。”我坚持说。  
　　“哦，那好。”  
　　“我会，我一定会。”这回换我伸出双臂将你揽入怀中。“我一直都会。”  
　　“......”  
　　真的，我是真的，真的，很爱你。  
　　  
　　终于还是离开了。  
　　就在今天的晚上，被斯内普带走。  
　　再见，我第一次爱的人。  
　　记住，一定要嫁给我。  
　　你都接受我的戒指了。  
　　  
　　We will never fail  
　　我们从不失败？  
　　大概没可能。  
　　不过——希望如此吧。  
　　再见，我第一次爱的人。  
　　我不想让“再见”成为“再也不见”的缩写。  
　　但那个杂种显然希望如此。  
　　——我说的是“伏地魔”。


	8. Chapter 8

　　时间过得真快。   
　　又三年。   
　　我已经加入了凤凰社。   
　　也许很多人的下巴就要脱臼，但事实如此。   
　　我，潘西·帕金森，一个斯莱特林，加入了格兰芬多林立的“正义”组织，凤凰社。   
　　今年，我们与食死徒的战争越发的激烈。   
　　虽然现在这个魔法世界里大部分的纯血统巫师都投靠了伏地魔，但仍有一部分非纯血统的巫师甚至是哑炮站在了我们这边。   
　　看到正义的队伍越发的强大起来，我自然很高兴。   
　　现在，波特和（金妮）韦斯莱、（罗恩）韦斯莱和格兰杰、（比尔）韦斯莱和德拉库尔、隆巴顿和洛夫古德都有了孩子，我们在霍格沃茨曾经的同学中，貌似就只有我还是孤身一人。   
　　听说克拉布和高尔都子承父业加入了食死徒，还有米利森也是。   
　　而斯内普教授，被伏地魔察觉到他是间谍，一个咒语，烟消云散。   
　　至于布雷斯，我很奇怪，他为什么没有像他们一样也加入食死徒？  
　　他给我的回答是：“伏地魔的手下，多我一个不多，少我一个也不少啊，我还去凑什么热闹？”   
　　我每次都只在心里叹气。   
　　布雷斯的父母，就是因为他加入凤凰社才被伏地魔杀掉的，他加入凤凰社的目的，应该已经从一开始的“不愿从‘众’”变为了“报仇”吧？  
　　但不管怎么样，他已经不再会像六年级那样要当众强吻我了。   
　　这样总是好的。   
　　因为，我们都已经长大。   
　　“再也不能像小孩子一样任性啰~~”   
　　“还是这样，心里越不爽就越想逗我开心？”我笑道。   
　　“就算是很爽也一样，都想要看到你笑啊。”布雷斯不好意思地挠挠头。   
　　——天哪，他的头发有几个月没洗了？  
　　一股汗味。   
　　“哟嗬，布雷斯，又来了，你。”比尔·韦斯莱走过来，和布雷斯勾肩搭背起来。   
　　他的耳环在危险的晃动着，感觉好像一不留神就会割开布雷斯的喉咙一样。   
　　“你说什么啊？”布雷斯不自然地说，“潘西你不要被带坏哦！”   
　　“嘿！嘿！”比尔·韦斯莱抬起布雷斯的下巴来。“你脸红啰~~”   
　　“什么啊，才没有嘞。”   
　　“切，逊呐，还不敢承认？”   
　　“明明就没有嘛，你偏要乱说，看来我脸不红是不行了？”   
　　看着俩人又开始斗嘴，我真感到有点烦躁。   
　　于是：“好了，布雷斯你先别说了，韦斯莱你也别‘调戏’布雷斯了，我有点累，想一个人静一下。你们先出去好吗？”   
　　那俩人立马出去了。   
　　我一边想着这招真管用一边就在床上躺了下来。   
　　有多久没有见到他了？  
　　德拉科，我一直说一直说自己总会在某个不知道是什么地方的地方看着你，可是结果，到头来，还是只能在报纸的某一角，偶尔能看到你的名字。   
　　而且还往往是伴随着许多不幸的消息出现的。   
　　就像上次，布雷斯家被食死徒整个毁掉，布雷斯的父母也...而我竟然在参与者名单里看到了你的名字！   
　　你曾经说过不会随便伤害自己在斯莱特林的同学，可是......  
　　你貌似食言了。   
　　那天布雷斯在伦敦的漫天飞雪中哭得天昏地暗，你不是说，像我们这样的纯血巫师家庭的后代，尤其是贵族的后代不会懂得“爱”吗？  
　　可为什么，我在布雷斯眼里看到的，已经是可以用这个词再合适不过的诠释的东西呢？  
　　不管怎样，我现在都在努力，都在努力，要变得更强。   
　　不错，要变得更强。   
　　只有变得更强，才能早日打败伏地魔，我们所期望的“幸福的生活”才会到来。   
　　不错，也许我的力量对伏地魔来说，也只如蝼蚁一般不堪一击，但成千上万的“蝼蚁”，至少也能让他感到一点心悸吧？  
　　不错，我们一直都在努力，努力使自己变得更强。   
　　现在，就是波特、韦斯莱、格兰杰他们的那几个小孩，也在很努力的学习魔法呢。   
　　现在啊，霍格沃茨也被迫关闭了，所以他们都只好在家里，由家长来教授魔法。   
　　这么小就被剥夺了上正规的学校受正规的教育的权利。   
　　你难道不觉得这对他们有多么的不公平么？  
　　哦，我忘了，你还说过，就在上次我们被迫对打的时候，你说过：“这个世界，本来就是不公平的。”   
　　没错，你也许说得对，这个世界，的确是非常的不公平。   
　　但是，那些孩子，那些清清白白的孩子，他们又有什么错呢？  
　　  
　　已经不止一次，听到食死徒又在某地大肆屠杀婴儿的消息。   
　　但每一次，我仍旧满心希望，你没有参与，你真的没有参与......  
　　但总是事与愿违。   
　　几乎每一次都能在“参与屠杀者名单”中找到你的名字。   
　　  
　　你的名字，叫做“天龙座”。   
　　你难道，就真的想像神话中的恶龙一样？  
　　你明明有一幅那么好的外表啊。   
　　为什么，你要这样做？  
　　就算是仇恨好了，你又为什么要把它回报给无辜的人呢？  
　　  
　　I wanted to be so perfect,you see.  
　　是的，我想要变强，你看。   
　　你好好的看着吧。


	9. Chapter 9

　　不要，德拉科。   
　　不要，不要这样，德拉科。   
　　不要再这样。   
　　不要——！！！   
　　  
　　我从噩梦中惊醒。   
　　格兰杰和韦斯莱在旁边看着我，他们俩现在已经结婚，并且已经有了两个小孩了。   
　　“出了什么事？”我问。“你们都在这干什么？”   
　　“我们才要问问你，到底出什么事了呢。”韦斯莱撇撇嘴。“你不停地叫着一个恶棍的名字。”   
　　“哦，得了吧，罗恩。”格兰杰不满地说道，然后又转向我：“你现在感觉怎么样？”   
　　“啊？”我值得这么被关心么？“还好。”   
　　“哦？”格兰杰好像有点不相信，“你刚才好像做恶梦了。”   
　　我点点头。   
　　“梦见什么？”格兰杰问。   
　　我仿佛又被带到了那个血腥的修罗场。   
　　  
　　天空是暗红色的。   
　　大地也是暗红色的。   
　　尸横遍野，血流成河。   
　　德拉科和伏地魔站在一起。   
　　后面是克拉布和高尔。   
　　我还看见，德拉科，他拿着魔杖，穿着一件脏兮兮的黑色斗篷，竟然在——笑。   
　　他手里还抓着一个婴儿。   
　　那个婴儿应该已经死了，四肢无力的垂着，全身都是血。   
　　克拉布和高尔也在后面笑。   
　　伏地魔也在笑。   
　　德拉科把那个死婴交给了伏地魔。   
　　伏地魔一边笑着，一边伸出他的舌头来。   
　　而他的舌头竟然是分叉的！   
　　看来已经真的同化成蛇了？  
　　他低下头来，舌头舔在了死婴的脖子上，好像是在吸血。   
　　接下来的“事实”证明我的猜想是正确的。   
　　没过多久，他把手上的死婴往地上一扔。   
　　那死婴已经成了一具干尸！   
　　  
　　我不禁开始呕吐起来。   
　　韦斯莱和格兰杰也是。   
　　“真恶心。”韦斯莱擦掉嘴边的呕吐物，直起身来。“你怎么梦见这么恶心的事儿？也太恐怖了吧？”   
　　“啊，是啊。”格兰杰此时也恢复了正常。   
　　我有些不知所措：“我也不知道，感觉好像这些是真的都发生过的事。”   
　　“或是还没有发生的事？”格兰杰皱起眉头来。“你是在做预知梦。”   
　　“预知？”我感到难以置信。“我哪有那么强？”   
　　“你不是纯血统么？纯血统巫师里有许多具有预知或其它能力的人，说不定你也遗传了一点。”韦斯莱说到。   
　　正在这时，布雷斯从外面冲了进来。   
　　“不好了。”   
　　“？咋了？”   
　　“快，我们出去谈。潘西你先休息。”   
　　门被关上了。   
　　我把耳朵凑到门旁，什么也听不见。   
　　看来他们对我施了闭耳塞听咒。   
　　究竟有什么事非得瞒着我呢？  
　　肯定不是什么好事。   
　　多半又与德拉科有关吧。   
　　算了，既然不是好事，那就不要听了。   
　　  
　　没过多久，格兰杰打开了我的房门。   
　　“你要一起来吗？”   
　　“？？？”   
　　“去了你就知道了。”她说。“做好心理准备。”   
　　“？？？”我满头疑问号。   
　　  
　　所有的心理准备在瞬间崩溃瓦解。   
　　帕金森庄园。   
　　分崩离析。   
　　我的家，已经是一片狼藉。   
　　我的父母倒在庄园外，已经停止了呼吸。   
　　“潘西。”见我许久不说话，布雷斯在身后叫了一声。   
　　“什么事？”   
　　“你...真是冷静得可怕。”   
　　“也许吧。”我站起身来。“布雷斯，你说，我是不是很会忍？”   
　　“......”   
　　“忍过了。”我继续道。“之后，就一定要反击。”   
　　“潘西，你......”   
　　“把你肩膀借我一下。”   
　　  
　　“潘西，我想了很久，还是得告诉你。”格兰杰犹豫着开口。   
　　明显是在吊人胃口。   
　　“说。”   
　　“...你的父母...是被...马尔福......”   
　　我勉强地笑了笑。   
　　“潘西，你......”   
　　“又冷静得可怕是吗？”   
　　“......”   
　　“唉...布雷斯，你肩膀再借我一下。”   
　　I can't get you out of my head,Draco.  
　　Forever.  
　　Never.


	10. Chapter 10

　昨天，我们又血洗了一个麻瓜村庄。   
　　尸横遍野，血流成河。   
　　仿佛是地狱里的修罗场。   
　　我拎了一个死去的婴儿，来到伏地魔旁边。   
　　伏地魔接过那个婴儿，伸出了他那条分着叉的舌头舔着死婴。   
　　真恶心。   
　　我不得不干呕了一下。   
　　他看了我一眼，不置可否，继续舔着。   
　　没过多久，他把那个死婴丢在了地上。   
　　？？？有点喜新厌旧的感觉。   
　　“......”   
　　“？？？”   
　　“天哪，你来看。”   
　　“？？？”   
　　“已经变成干尸了。”   
　　“......”   
　　“主人他...刚才是在吸血？”   
　　“不得不说，真有点恶心。”   
　　“......”   
　　究竟是蛇还是吸血鬼？  
　　  
　　我一到村庄外就开始呕吐起来。   
　　“德拉科，你这样可不行啊。”伏地魔回过头来看着我。   
　　“是，我知道。”   
　　“不过，确实很恶心。”？？？他居然会承认自己“确实很恶心”？  
　　这是怎么回事啊？  
　　  
　　“接下来要去那里杀人呢？”伏地魔问我。   
　　“......”   
　　“就去你那个小女朋友家，怎么样？”伏地魔戏虐的说。“她现在可是只小凤凰了呢。”   
　　我咬紧牙关，努力不让自己现在就叫出声来。   
　　潘西，潘西，这个时候，你千万不要在家，千万千万不要啊。   
　　“那么，我们走吧。”   
　　“是，主人。”克拉布和高尔恭敬地答道。   
　　  
　　还好，潘西，你没有在家。   
　　“德拉科，你来，结果了这两个老家伙。”伏地魔跳到一边躲了起来。   
　　——他的魔杖掉了。   
　　（画外音：老伏也太逊了吧！）  
　　“老家伙？”潘西的母亲苏珊阿姨笑道，“要说年龄，我对我自己的可是非常有自信的哦。”   
　　莫里叔叔也不甘示弱：“你这个杂种，真是玷污冈特家的血统！”   
　　（画外音：哇噻，喊出了我们的心声啊！）  
　　“德拉科，你还愣着干什么？还不快结果了他们两个！”伏地魔挥着拳头叫道。   
　　他的魔杖还真掉了？  
　　我不禁想要笑出声来。   
　　“德拉科，你......”他们俩都停下了动作。   
　　我摇了摇头。   
　　“对不起，我必须要杀掉你们。”我说。“真的很遗憾。”   
　　伏地魔在一旁叫道：“你还跟他们废话？还不快动手？”   
　　（画外音：老伏，人家岳父岳母在跟女婿生离死别，你就不能不煞风景？吵死人了！）  
　　“那么你动手吧。”   
　　“哦？”我感到很奇怪。   
　　“我们不想难为你。”莫里叔叔说。   
　　“下次看见潘西，记得帮我问她好。”苏珊阿姨说。   
　　“谢谢，我会的。”我别过脸，魔杖举起。   
　　“阿瓦达索命！”   
　　两人向后倒去。   
　　手牵手。   
　　这不就是“爱”吗？  
　　  
　　I still remember,one day,when you look in to my eyes，you asked me:What is "Love"   
　　Pansy,now,I know.  
　　The thing called "love",is just like a feel,which was between your parents,or,you,and me.


	11. Chapter 11

我在黑暗里低低地笑了。   
　　指尖流淌过时光的影。   
　　德拉科，你还好吗？  
　　  
　　我已经不再每时每刻都想着你念着你。   
　　Sometime we will smile.  
　　  
　　（某日。）  
　　“潘西，食死徒攻进来了！”波特冲了进来。   
　　“？！”我慌忙从床上坐起。“他们不可能知道我们都在这里！”   
　　“是有什么地方出了问题。”波特说，“快点，不然就来不及了。”   
　　“我准备好了。”布雷司也从门外冲了进来。   
　　  
　　“砰！”   
　　“啊，你竟敢......”   
　　“住手啊......”   
　　“求求你们，不要......”   
　　我以最快的速度冲下了楼，可是已经太迟。   
　　“潘西，你在干什么？！”波特喊到。“你不觉得应该开打了吗？” （画外音：这时候还记着要玩一把黑色幽默？ ）  
　　“哦，是。”我转身，加入了混战。   
　　  
　　“嘿，小心。”   
　　“？！”扶着我的竟然是一个戴着面具的食死徒！   
　　“障碍重重！”我一把推开他，念了一咒。   
　　食死徒的魔杖脱手飞出。   
　　光滑的银色面具滑落在地。   
　　耀眼的金发。   
　　我的目光对上一双悲伤的银灰色眼睛。   
　　“为什么？”   
　　“潘西。”   
　　我呆在当地。   
　　“好久不见。”   
　　一道绿光闪过，我的世界陷入一片黑暗。   
　　怎么会。   
　　怎么会是你。   
　　德拉科，怎么会是你。   
　　  
　　醒来后，我发现自己已经被俘虏。   
　　“真是沦落。”另一个声音也这么说到。   
　　“？！”   
　　“醒了啊。”   
　　“......”   
　　沉默片刻。   
　　“对不起。”   
　　“？”   
　　“拜托，给点反应好不好啊？”   
　　“？”   
　　“你以为我这辈子跟多少个人道过歉啊？”金发的男子哭丧着脸说道，“哪有这样的未婚妻啊？”   
　　“*@#%^$!......”简直要晕了。   
　　这家伙变化可真大。   
　　“哦。”   
　　“......”   
　　继续沉默。   
　　  
　　突然，他向我靠过来！   
　　“？！”   
　　“反应不要这么激烈。”他抓住我要扇他耳光的手。   
　　“我警告你......”   
　　  
　　“？！”   
　　“不用这么惊讶吧？”德拉科开始笑。 【众：笑屁啊！】  
　　“你...强吻你还笑！”我又羞又气。 :@   
　　“有没搞错，你是我未婚妻哎。”:o   
　　“就算是未婚妻也不能这样吧？”:L   
　　德拉科完全没品地大笑起来：“哈哈哈哈，你还真是可爱。”   
　　“？！” :@   
　　“有多久没见了？”他笑道，“我好想你呀......”   
　　“至少有四年了吧？”:L   
　　“四年了啊......”:o 过了一会——“你有想我吧？”:o   
　　我也决定玩一把黑色幽默：“马尔福少爷你叫我一曰不见，如隔三秋；四年不见，如隔几世纪呀。”   
　　“哇，我魅力这么大么？”   
　　“可是你说，几世纪没见的人，我还记得么？” :lol   
　　“......”   
　　“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈~~~~” :lol   
　　“......”   
　　表面上看来比谁都轻松，实际上你心里还是很疼的吧？  
　　算了。   
　　我靠到你肩上。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这文是十分不成熟的一篇旧文OTZ……在此向坚持看完了的大家表示衷心的感谢……  
> 因为此文是在HP7出版之前写的所以其中有许多与HP7不一致的地方，没法改了，请见谅。


End file.
